


Friday Night Lights

by addendum



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, and nerris is her nerdy gf, nikki is the only girl on the football team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: There was only one girl at school who got to kiss the star of the football team, and that girl was Nerris.





	Friday Night Lights

**Author's Note:**

> you've all seen that video where miles says Nikki would be the star of her high school's football team, right? RIGHT?

"Nikki, go, go, go!" Max yelled, getting caught up in the moment. Nerris knew he would regret that in about five minutes when the game was over. And when his eyes weren't so glazed over. 

"Do you think I could put some kind of spell on Nikki to make her run faster?" Harrison asked. Neil rolled his eyes, scoffing. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Harrison." 

Harrison grinned wickedly. 

"Is someone jealous?" He asked. "Don't worry, you're still my favorite!" 

Neil turned red, sputtering out some half formed reply. Max cackled, nearly slipping out of his seat.

It was a Friday night in October, which meant one very important thing: Football. The stadium was a sea of blue a black, their high school's colors. Presently, Nikki was running across the field with a ball under her arm and Nerris was pretending she knew what was going on. For someone who's girlfriend was such a prized member of the team, Nerris sure was oblivious when it came to football. 

Though Nikki's spot on the team had predictably been met with protests from angry fathers of the son's she'd beaten out, the coach had recruited her anyway. She was just too good to lose.

Nikki was a force to be reckoned with on and off the field, her hair whipping in the cold wind and her eyes cold and focused. Nerris hadn't been this enthralled since her last role playing session. It wasn't just Nerris who loved her either, it was the whole school! She was their champion, their savior! And the uniform she wore was just so cute! And after the game, Jesus! Nikki's thighs looked so toned as she changed into her boy shorts. 

As Nerris continued to daydream about the curvature of her girlfriend's spine, the crowd all around her erupted. Shit. Did something happen? 

"What? What is it?" 

"Nikki scored! We won!" Preston cheered, turning around in his seat to face her. 

Nerris grinned. Nikki had won the game for them! She was seriously amazing. The group she was with began racing from their front row seats, onto the sidelines. Max and Neil had started chanting their best friend's name repeatedly into the black hole of noise that was the field. Ni-KKI, Ni-KKI, Ni-KKI! Nerris thought they might be a little drunk. 

Nikki was a few yard lines away from her, receiving congratulations and pats on the back from strangers. She was glistening and gorgeous, holding her helmet under one arm. She was in her element. 

"Babe!" Nerris called, already smiling. 

Nikki's head turned to the side like a dog who smelled pancakes. She ran toward her girlfriend at lightning speed, lifting her into arms with ease. Nikki loved to lift weights. Nerris giggled, planting a chaste kiss on Nikki's lips. 

"What? Is that all I get?" Nikki teased. 

Nerris leaned in again and this time the kiss was longer. Nikki's lips were so soft. 

"You did so good, Nikki!" Nerris said, quieter this time. "We won!" 

"I know!" Nikki cried, clearly thrilled. "It was amazing!" 

"Will you to get a room already?" Max slurred, appearing next to them. Neil and Harrison were already gone, possibly working out all that pent up sexual tension under the bleachers. "And uh, good job, Nikki." 

Max hiccuped, stumbling away. 

"Preston! You're gonna have to drive me home!" He called across the field. Then, under his breath, "David's gonna fucking kill me." 

"Well, I don't have a room." Nikki said. "But I do hear the backseat of my car is perfect for two people!" 

Nerris blushed kissed her again. 

"Meet me there after I get changed?" Nikki asked, letting Nerris out of her grip. 

"You're on!"


End file.
